Virtual World
Virtual World is a universe populated by the virtual characters where everyone knows everyone. There is also a real world where all humans are aware that the Virtual World exists and for this reason, sometimes, they visits it to help its citizens. Many people of the Real World in the Comics "Real World" are characters that are drawn like various actors and actress, Comics Series #Real World (2008-) #Marvel (2008-) #DC (2008-) #Dragon Ball (2008-) #Resident Evil (2012-) #I Griffin (2008-) #Hasbro Universe (2008-) #Metal Gear (2008-) #Disney Universe (2010-) #Mass Effect (2012-) Heroes Real World * Marvel *Tony Stark (39 anni) - Il mentore di Peter Parker e il Leader degli Avengers *Peter Parker (26 anni) *Bruce Banner (28 anni) - A differenza dei fumetti classici, Bruce Banner riesce a mantenere il controllo *Steve Rogers (35 anni) *Thor Odinson *Clinton Barton (28 anni) *Carol Danvers (40 anni) - La moglie di Peter Parker *Jessica Drew (40 anni) - La moglie di Bruce Banner *Jennifer Walters (38 anni) *Natalia Romanova (40 anni) - La moglie di Clinton Barton *May Parker (8 anni) - La figlia di Peter Parker e Carol Danvers *Ben Parker, Jr. (5 anni) - Il figlio di Peter Parker e Carol Danvers *Gerry Drew (1 anni) - The son of Bruce Banner and Jessica Drew *Samuel Wilson (30 anni) *T'Challa (35 anni) *Vision *Wanda Maximoff (30 anni) *Pietro Maximoff (26 anni) *Reed Richards (38 anni) - Il Leader dei Fantastici Quattro *Susan Storm (38 anni) *Johnny Storm (27 anni) *Benjamin Grimm (43 anni) *Peter Qull (27 anni) - Il Leader dei Guardiani Della Galassia e il marito di Susan Storm *Franklin Quill (8 anni) - Il figlio di Peter Quill e Susan Storm *Valeria Richards (7 anni) - Il figlio di Peter Quill e Susan Storm *Gamora (40 anni) *Arthur Douglas (43 anni) *Rocket Raccon *Groot *Medusalith Amaquelin (42 anni) - La moglie di Johnny Storm *Crystalith Amaquelin (35 anni) *Joyce Storm (5 anni) - La figlia di Johnny Storm e Medusalith Amaquelin *Rick Jones (26 anni) - Il marito di Jennifer Walters *Bruce Jones (4 anni) - Il figlio di Rick Jones e Jennifer Walters *Henry Pym (28 anni) *Janet van Dyne (37 anni) -La moglie di Henry Pym *Nadia Pym (10 anni) - La figlia di Henry Pym e Janet van Dyne *Scott Lang (28 anni) *Charles Xavier (85 anni) *James Howlett (100 anni) *Robert Drake (26 anni) *Scott Summers (27 anni) - A differenza dei fumetti, Scott Summers è in grado di controllare i suoi poteri *Henry McCoy (40 anni) *Remy LeBeau (27 anni) *Alex Summers (26 anni) *Warren Worthington III (27 anni) *Emma Frost (40 anni) - La moglie di Scott Summers *Jean Grey (42 anni) - La moglie di Alex Summers *Rogue (35 anni) *Katherine Pryde (28 anni) *Ororo Munroe (40 anni) - La moglie di Remy LeBeau *Elizabeth Braddock (38 anni) *Raven Darkholme (80 anni) *Laura Kinney (26 anni) *Wade Wilson (30 anni) *Angelica Jones (35 anni) *Nathan Summers (4 anni) - Il figlio di Scott Summers ed Emma Frost *Stephen Strange (40 anni) *Matthew Murdock (27 anni) *Luke Cage (38 anni) *Jessica Jones (37 anni) *Daniel Rand (27 anni) *Mary Jane Watson (35 anni) *Elizabeth Ross (38 anni) *Jack Banner (28 anni) - Il fratello gemello di Bruce Banner e il marito di Elizabeth Ross *John Banner (26 anni) - Il fratello minore di Bruce Banner *Ben Reilly (26 anni) - Il marito di Mary Jane Watson *Julia Carpenter (42 anni) *Kaine Parker (26 anni) - Il marito di Julia Carpenter *Rachael Carpenter (10 anni) - La figlia di Kaine Parker e Julia Carpenter *Elektra Natchios (38 anni) *Caiera (40 anni) - La moglie di John Banner *Skaar (fisicamente 13 anni) - Il figlio di John Banner e Caiera DC *Kal-El (27 anni) - Il Leader dela Justice League *Bruce Wayne (38 years old) *Diana di Themyscira (5000 years old) *Richard Grayson (26 anni) - L'aiutante di Batman e il marito di Diana di Themyscira *Timothy Drake (26 anni) - L'aiutante di Batman *Jason Todd (26 anni) - L'aiutante di Batman *Damian Wayne (12 anni) - Il figlio di Bruce Wayne e Talia Al Ghul *Harold Grayson (26 years old) - Il fratello gemello di Dick Grayson *Oliver Queen (27 anni) *J'onn J'onzz *Koriand'r (38 anni) - La moglie di Harold Grayson *Dinah Laurel Lance (38 anni) - La moglie di Oliver Queen *Barbara Gordon (35 anni) - La moglie di Wally West *Arthur Curry (27 anni) *Mera (40 anni) - La moglie di Kyle Rayner *Barry Allen (27 anni) *Wally West (26 anni) *Donna Troy (4000 anni) - La sorella di Diana di Themyscira e la moglie di Barry Allen *Hal Jordan (29 anni) *Kyle Rayner (26 anni) *John Stewart (35 anni) *Kara Zor-El (25 anni) - La cugina di Kal-El *Kara Zor-L (40 anni) - La cugina di Kal-El e la moglie di Jason Todd *Lois Lane (40 anni) - La moglie di Ka-El *Zatanna Zatara (38 anni) - La moglie di Hal Jordan *Harleen Quinzel (35 anni) - La moglie di Timothy Drake *Cassandra Sandsmark (26 anni) - Diana of Themyscira's nephew *Raven *Mari McCabe (40 anni) *Jonathan Samuel Kent (8 anni) - Il figlio di Kal-El e Lois Lane *Bruce Grayson (5 anni) - Il figlio di Richard Grayson e Diana di Themyscira *Mar'i Grayson (6 anni) - La figlia di Harold Grayson e Koriand'r *Harold Jordan (4 anni) - Il figliod i Hal Jordan e Zatanna Zatara *Jack Drake (3 anni) - Il figlio di Timothy Drake e Harleen Quinzel *Steve Trevor (28 anni) *Hera (7000 anni) - La moglie di Steve Trevor *Jason Trevor (4 anni) - Il figlio di Steve Trevor e Hera Jump Comics *Dragon Ball **Goku (30 anni) **Bulma (42 anni) - La moglie di Goku **Gohan (26 anni) - Il figlio maggiore di Goku e Bulma **Goten (25 anni) - Il secondo figlio di Goku e Bulma **Goku, Jr. (5 anni) - Il figlio minore di Goku e Bulma **Vegeta (35 anni) **Trunks (26 anni) **Chi-Chi (40 anni) - La moglie di Trunks **Bulla (5 anni) - La figlia di Trunks e Chi-Chi **Pan (4 anni) - La figlia di Goten e Videl **Videl (35 anni) - La moglie di Goten **Krillin (35 anni) - Il migliore amico di Goku **C-18 (40 anni) - La moglie di Gohan **Marron (5 anni) - La figlia di Gohan e C-18 **Gohan, Jr. (4 anni) - Il figlio di Gohan e C-18 **Tenshinhan (35 anni) **Chaiotzu **Yamcha (30 anni) **Mr. Satan (55 anni) **Majin Buu **Launch (44 anni) **Pilaf **Shu **Mai (41 anni) **Tights (46 anni) - La sorella di Bulma **Princess Snake (3000 anni) - La moglie di Yamcha **Beerus **Whis **Champa **Vados **Mr. Brief **Mrs. Brief **Bardock (50 anni) Resident Evil *Leon Scott Kennedy (26 anni) *Chris Redfield (42 anni) *Jill Valentine (41 anni) - La moglie di Leon Scott Kennedy *Claire Redfield (38 anni) *Barry Burton (50 anni) *Ingrid Hannigan (37 anni) *Rebecca Chambers (37 anni) *Sherry Birkin (31 anni) *Ada Wong (42 anni) *Jake Muller (25 anni) - Il marito di Sherry Birkin *Piers Nivans (26 anni) - Il marito di Rebecca Chambers *Steve Burnside (26 anni) - Il marito di Claire Redfield *Joseph Chris Kennedy (5 anni) - Il figlio di Leon Scott Kennedy e Jill Valentine *Jonathan Burnside (5 anni) - Il figlio di Claire Redfield e Steve Burnside *Piers Nivans, Jr. (4 anni) - Il figlio di Piers Nivans e Rebecca Chambers *Anne Muller (3 anni) - La figlia di Jake Muller e Sherry Birkin *Parker Luciani (43 anni) *Josh Stone (42 anni) *Sheva Alomar (31 anni) *Moira Burton (23 anni) - La figlia maggiore di Barry Burton *Polly Burton (17 anni) - La seconda figlia di Barry Burton *Kathy Burton (47 anni) - La ex moglie di Barry Burton *Helena Harper (29 anni) *Debora Harper (25 anni) - La sorella di Helena Harper *Ethan Winters (30 anni) *Mia Winters (35 anni) - La moglie di Ethan Winters *Angela Miller (40 anni) *Quint Cetcham (30 anni) *Keith Lumley (33 anni) *Clive R. O'Brian (50 anni) *Nadia (35 anni) *D.C. (30 anni) *Damian (28 anni, deceduto) *Alexander Kozachenko (33 anni) *Kevin Ryman (47 anni) *Cindy Lennox (41 anni) *Alyssa Ashcroft (45 anni) *Yoko Suzuki (35 anni) *Jim Chapman (41 anni) *David King (48 anni) *George Hamilton (55 anni) *Zoe Baker (33 anni) *Inéz Diaco (36 anni) Metal Gear *Solid Snake (40 anni) *Hal Emmerich (29 anni) *Raiden (29 anni) *Meryl Silverbugh (33 anni) *Johnny Sasaki (27 anni) *Roy Campbell (70 anni) *Rosemary (38 anni) *Mei Ling (35 anni) *Naomi Hunter (44 anni) *Little John (6 anni) *Drebin 893 (40 anni) *Ed (36 anni) *Jonathan (40 anni) *Quiet (40 anni) *Sniper Wolf (38 anni) *Big Boss (70 anni) I Griffin *Peter Griffin (38 anni) *Lois Griffin (43 anni) *Stewie Griffin (1 anno) *Brian Griffin (8 anni) *Chris Griffin (14 anni) *Meg Griffin (18 anni) *Joe Swanson (47 anni) *Glenn Quagmire (38 anni) *Bonnie (46 anni) *Carol Pewterschmidt (42 anni) *Tom Tucker (37 anni) *Joyce Kinney (43 anni) *Tricia Takanawa (42 anni) *Brenda Pewterschmidt (43 anni) - La sorella gemella di Lois Griffin *Derek Wilcox (27 anni) - Il marito di Bonnie *Craig Wilcox (26 anni) - Il cugino di Derek Wilcox e il marito di Joyce Kinney *Abner Taylor (26 anni) - Il marito di Carol Pewterschmidt *James Walters (26 anni) - Il marito di Brenda Pewterschmidt *Cleveland Brown (42 anni) *Donna Tubbs (42 anni) *Cleveland Brown, Jr. (14 anni) *Roberta Rubbs (21 anni) *Rallo Tubbs (5 anni) *Stella (35 anni) - La collega di Peter Griffin *Angela (45 anni) - Il capo di Peter Griffin *Jack Wilcox (3 anni) - Il figlio di Craig Wilcox e Joyce Kinney *Susie Wilcox (1 anno) - La figlia di Derek Wilcox e Bonnie *Barbara Walters (1 anno) - La figlia di James Walters e Brenda Pewterschmidt *Diane Simmons (40 anni) *Ollie Williams (46 anni) *Carl (35 anni) *Bruce (52 anni) *Jake Tucker (14 anni) *Jeffrey (40 anni) *Carter Pewterschmidt (70 anni) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (65 anni) *Brenda Quagmire (35 anni) *Stan Smith (42 anni) *Francine Smith (40 anni) *Steve Smith (14 anni) *Hayley Fischer (20 anni) *Jeff Fischer (20 anni) *Roger *Klaus Heisler *Avery Bullock (58 anni) - Il capo di Stan Smith I Simpson *Homer Simpson (38 anni) *Marge Simpson (38 anni) *Bart Simpson (10 anni) *Lisa Simpson (8 anni) *Maggie Simpson (1 anno) *Moe Szyslak (43 anni) *Carl Carlson (38 anni) *Lenny Leonard (38 anni) *Barney Gumble (38 anni) *Lindsey Naegle (38 anni) *Elizabeth Hoover (39 anni) *Helen Lovejoy (38 anni) *Timothy Lovejoy (38 anni) *Seymour Skinner (46 anni) *Kirk Van Houten (42 anni) *Luann Van Houten (40 anni) *Milhouse Van Houten (10 anni) *Ned Flanders (60 anni) *Maude Flanders (42 anni) *Edna Caprapall (45 anni) *Cookie Kwan (38 anni) *Ruth Powers (36 anni) *Laura Powers (17 anni) *Shauna Chalmers (19 anni) *Nelson Muntz (13 anni) *John FosteR (26 anni) - Il marito di Lindsey Naegle *George Thompson (26 anni) - Il marito di Elizabeth Hoover *Anthony Foster (3 anni) - Il figlio di John Foster e Lindsey Naegle *Bruce Thompson (3 anni) - Il figlio di George Thompson ed Elizabeth Hoover